InuYasha: Naraku's Successor Chapter 3
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: Inyasha has been asked by a half demon to help her village. He agrees and travels with her to her village, but by the time they get there... sorry that it has been so long from the last chapter! i've been busy. /s/10341289/1/InuYasha-Naraku-s-Successor-full-of-what-I-ve-done-so-far


Inuyasha glanced at the girl. He looked ahead. "Really? Why?"

"My mother was the demon. My father was the human. My mother and my village had no need to name me for I am just trash. A _half_ demon."

"I kinda know what you mean. I have a name, but half demons are always disrespected. Always." Inuyasha said, thinking about his lonely past.

"We're almost there. Get ready to jump far and high." The girl ordered, looking ahead, squinting her amber eyes. "NOW!"

Inuyasha jumped, probably about 15 feet, into the air. His gold eyes widened as he looked down. There was a deep trench, so deep even he couldn't see the bottom. He looked forward at a cliff that was suddenly in front of him. It was too high, he wasn't going to make it. He was falling too quickly. "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he tried to grab onto some stone, but he only grabbed lose dirt. He fell down towards the black depths of the trench.

Something soft caught him and lifted him up into the air, again. He looked down. Nothing was there. Wind swirled around him. "What the…?" He was brought up over the cliff and was dropped off onto the grassy, yet rocky, area. The girl swooped down next to him, folding her golden wings.

"Shit…" She muttered eyes wide with shock. "We're too…we're…too…"

"We're too late." Inuyasha said for her. His eyes scanned the terrain. It was a mix between rocks and grass, flats and cliffs/mountain, and alive and dead. There were small huts, probably about 15 of them, but they were damaged. Some were flaming or smoking, other were torn down.

There were bodies everywhere. Bodies of all ages, sized, and of both genders covered the grass and rock. Different colored feathers littered the ground along with weapons and assorted items.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl. Her expression was blank. No tears. No anger. No…nothing. He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said, pitying her. "If you want, you can-"

The girl slapped his hand away. "Don't pity me, you stupid bastard." She said, turning away from him. "They didn't care about me." She said, sitting down on the cold rock. "Not my mother, not my father, not the chief, not one demon!" She shouted, her voice quivering.

Inuyasha knelt down next to the girl. "You tried. You cared about them." His eyes widened.

She turned her head angrily, glaring at Inuyasha. "How could I have cared for them!?" she hand tears pouring down her cheeks. "They didn't give a crap about me!" She made no noise besides her shouts. No whimpering or sniffling.

"That doesn't mean that you didn't care for them." Inuyasha said softly. "You tried to help them by getting me, right?"

"Yeah…" The girl said, wiping her face with her hands.

"Your tried to help your village. That's-" The two froze, the stink of spider and poison raced around them.

"No…no way." Inuyasha muttered, eye wide. He quickly unsheathed _Tessaiga_ and turned. "Who the hell are you?" He order, eyeing the being.

There was a boy standing there. He looked to be about 18. He had long, curly black hair and small almond-shaped eyes that were as dark as a raven's feathers. He had round nose and a small face with a pointed chin. He chuckled. His voice was deep and raspy, like he couldn't breathe properly. "Hello, Inuyasha. Greetings, winged girl. What's up? Isn't this such a _fine_ night? I love nights like this."

The girl stood up, eyes filled with bloodlust. "YOU!" She hissed. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Yes, I just love nights like this. Nights full of murder and extinction. Only one left to go, isn't that right?" The boy said. "Oh, I have seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Akuma."

"Are you-?" Inuyasha started.

"Naraku? Nope. Am I an incarnation? Of course not. He is dead. That is how I am here." Akuma said, laughing. "His spirit is inside of me. He guides me. He gives me power."

"You SICKO!" The girl shouted. "And you will pay for what you've done to me!" She raced forward in a blur, throwing a fist at Akuma's face.

Akuma grinned, grabbing hold of her fist with one hand, and punching her in the gut. He then kicked her in her left side, where her deep cuts where.

The girl's eyes widened, her own blood splattering the ground. She coughed as she was thrown to the ground, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"Kid!" Inuyasha shouted, He stared at the boy. The girl was too close to him for him to use most of his special moves. He ran foreword, slashing at Akuma with _Tessaiga_.

Akuma laughed hysterically as he dodged every one of Inuyasha's precise attacks. "You will never get me, not you, dear Inuyasha! You can NEVER touch me!" He shouted.

"Damn it all…" Inuyasha muttered, backing off, sheathing _Tessaiga_, and picking up the girl before running.

Akuma chuckled. "That's right…run while you can, Inuyasha, you can never touch me. Your time as hero…" He looked up at the moon, "…is…" He turned and looked at the dead village, grinning. "…UP!"


End file.
